Blutfleck
by le.clarius
Summary: Ketakutan terbesarnya adalah sebuah misteri di dalam dirinya. Sisi gelap yang dilingkupi misteri tak bercelah. Tak bisa ia sentuh walau hanya dengan ujung jarinya. For Eyeshield 21 Award—Oktober: Shiver. Yamato/Sena. Sena/Sena. Full warning inside. RnR?


Terkadang ia takut pada dirinya sendiri

Pada sisi pribadinya yang tak pernah ia kenal

Ia adalah korban

Dari sesuatu dalam dirinya

Yang dilindungi misteri dan ketidaktahuan

. . .

**BL****UTFLECK**

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warnin****gs:**

Semi-AU. OOC. Slight shonen-ai. Selfcest. Dissociative Identity Disorder a.k.a. Alter-ego. Character's death. Gore. Cannibalism. Bahasa saya.

.

For Eyeshield 21 Award—Oktober: Shiver.

.

You've been warned. Read at your own risk. Sebelum komputer di depan anda jadi korban, silakan sediakan ember sendiri untuk muntah, karena ember saya cuma satu untuk nyuci #digeplak

. . .

Ia tahu ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tak bisa ia gapai. Tak pernah bisa ia sentuh walau hanya dengan ujung jari. Sebuah sisi gelap di mana misteri selalu melingkupi setiap saat. Hanya hitam dan gelap. Sebuah tanda tanya besar yang tak pernah bisa ia temukan jawabannya, selain dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

Namun ia bisa merasakannya.

Ketika malam turun memeluk kota tempat ia tinggal, ketika langit kelam tanpa satupun cahaya alam memayungi, ketika misteri bangkit dan menyebarkan hawa keberadaannya. Sisi itu bergerak saat ia kehilangan kontrol akan alam sadarnya dan terjatuh ke alam sub-sadar. Sisi itu bangun dan mengambil kendali atas tubuh yang biasa ia gerakkan setiap hari. Lalu ia akan dipaksa melihat apa yang tidak ingin ia lihat.

Dan ia membencinya.

Darah merah dan kental membanjiri lantai di depannya, namun mengalir bukan dari lukanya. Kulit yang dipenuhi bekas gigitan dan lebam, namun warna itu bukan menghiasi tubuhnya. Otot-otot yang terkoyak, namun bukan ia pemiliknya. Tulang yang putih, patah dan terbuka menganga, namun tak ia lihat dari dirinya. Tubuh limbung yang tersungkur di bawah kakinya, namun itu bukan tubuhnya.

Ia mengenal tubuh itu. Ia mengenal sang pemilik manusia yang telah menjadi mayat itu.

Tubuh itu milik salah satu teman terdekatnya di kelas. Dan bagaimanapun ia ingin menghentikan semua adegan yang terjadi langsung di depan matanya, dengan ia sebagai pemeran utama, ia tak bisa. Semua kekuatannya seperti hilang begitu saja.

Ia memang pemeran utamanya. Namun ia juga terikat pada naskah yang menuntut.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, gigi-giginya tertancap pada kulit dan daging dari tubuh yang telah kehilangan nyawanya itu, lalu menariknya paksa sampai terlepas dari tubuh asalnya. Rasa metalik darah segera terasa memenuhi kuncup-kuncup syaraf pengecap di lidahnya. Cairan merah yang kental itu menodai baju yang ia kenakan, terciprat mengotori kulitnya. Namun ia tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk berhenti walau untuk sedetik. Gigi-giginya terus saja melakukan pekerjaan mereka—dan kini tengah menghancurkan daging yang telah terkoyak dari tubuh limbung itu di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Inilah bagian yang paling ia benci—mimpi paling buruk dari semua yang pernah ia lihat.

Saat daging itu terdorong memasuki tenggorokannya—seperti makanan biasa yang selalu tersedia di atas meja. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal seperti itu dengan begitu mudahnya. Bagaimana ia tak kuasa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa…

Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Semuanya terkontrol—dan ia juga membutuhkannya.

Karena jika ia tak mendapatkan daging dan darah itu dalam tubuhnya, ia merasa dirinya tidak penuh. Ia merasa sakit—mental dan akal sehatnya terasa akan jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Ia akan merasa lemah—semua kekuatan seperti lenyap begitu saja dari dalam dirinya. Dan ia menjadi tidak berdaya.

Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu, namun ia juga tak bisa terus seperti ini.

Sisi hitam di dalam dirinya—itulah pemenuh kebutuhannya, tetapi juga sumber misteri dan ketakutannya terbesarnya…

. . .

Sepasang mata karamel terbuka saat sinar matahari menginvasi kamarnya. Cahaya terang memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam alam sadarnya. Sejenak ia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan semua kantuk yang tertinggal. Sena merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.

"Ibu, aku berangkat! Ada latihan pagi!" teriaknya sebelum menyambar selembar roti dan menyumpalkannya ke dalam mulut.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera memacu kedua kakinya dalam kecepatan yang tidak bisa dianggap biasa. Berlomba dengan waktu agar ia bisa segera sampai di sekolahnya, tepatnya lapangan Amefuto.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"HIEEE!" teriak Sena menghindari peluru-peluru panas yang dilontarkan oleh seniornya yang berwajah menakutkan itu.

"Cebol sialan! Kau terlambat 30 detik! Lari keliling lapangan ini 60 kali!" perintah Hiruma.

"Ba-baik! Baik!" jawabnya sesaat sebelum ia mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Lebih cepat!" seru Hiruma. Sena segera mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Kau juga, Monyet sialan! Terlambat 1 menit, 100 kali keliling lapangan untukmu!"

"MUKYAA!" teriak Monta yang baru datang. Ia segera berlari menyusul Sena.

Sebuah hari biasa untuknya. Detik-detik waktu yang terbiasa ia lewatkan bersama teman-temannya. Detakan yang biasa ia rasakan setiap memacu kaki. Adrenalin yang selalu terpacu saat mereka mempraktekkan strategi beresiko. Dan tawa yang setiap saat ia bagi bersama mereka untuk menghibur diri sendiri dari bayangan musuh kuat di depan mata mereka. Inilah kehidupannya sekarang. Inilah dirinya sekarang—bagian dari salah satu tim offense tertangguh di kalangan SMA, juga bagian dari sebuah keluarga disatukan oleh sesuatu yang sebelumnya asing baginya, bernama Amefuto.

Ia selalu menikmati setiap detik hari-hari biasanya bersama Deimon Devilbats—tim kecil yang berangkat dari titik nol, kini bangkit menjadi salah satu kekuatan besar di jagad Amefuto. Saat langit senja datang menggantikan birunya kubah siang, berakhirlah satu hari biasa untuknya. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu saat kau menikmatinya—dan bagi Sena, hari-harinya juga seperti itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sena!" salam teman-temannya di penghujung senja saat mereka akan berpisah jalan.

"Ya, sampai jumpa!" balasnya dengan senyuman yang sama lebarnya dengan senyum teman-temannya.

Ia menghela nafas. Senyum masih tersisa di wajah lelahnya. Namun bukan senyum senang yang ia bagi bersama temannya. Senyumnya sudah tergantikan dengan senyum yang pahit, namun sekaligus lega. Teman-temannya belum pergi, meski mereka dekat dengannya. Ia takut kalau akan kehilangan mereka.

Kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah ke tujuannya—rumah. Namun saat ia sampai di depan rumahnya, langkah kaki itu terhenti. Sepasang mata karamel membesar saat ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal bersandar di pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sena bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ya-Yamato?" panggilnya pelan.

Sosok itu berdiri dari tempatnya bersandar. Senyum terbentuk di wajahnya melihat Sena berdiri tak jauh darinya. Rambut gelapnya tersapu hembusan angin senja yang berarak pelan.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Sena. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu," ujar Yamato tenang.

Sena hanya bisa terdiam. Ia berharap-harap cemas pada apa yang akan dikatakan Yamato. Namun ia juga merasa takut akan hal itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia menemukan matanya tak bisa teralih dari sosok pemuda yang sudah lama mencuri hatinya itu.

Yamato mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat ke arah Sena, sampai hanya tersisa satu langkah saja jarak antara mereka. Ia masih tersenyum. Terlihat jelas kalau percaya dirinya tak pernah berkurang. Matanya menyorot sesuatu yang familiar untuk Sena, namun tak terbaca. Sorot mata seperti itu, ia sering menemukannya memancar dari sepasang mata milik Yamato.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Sena. Sejak kita pertama bertemu." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum dan memandang Sena di matanya. "Maukah kau terus bersamaku?"

Sena terdiam. Dugaannya benar. Kekhawatiran mulai terbentuk di dalam dirinya. _Ya. Aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu, Yamato_. Kata-kata yang memenuhi benaknya, namun lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia takut kalau mereka menjadi terlalu dekat satu sama lain. _Hanya saja… aku takut._

"Sena, apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya. Senyum di wajahnya masih tak berkurang meski di dalam dirinya rasa percaya mulai bercerai perlahan-lahan.

Sena bisa merasakan kepalanya tertunduk sendiri perlahan-lahan. Mengharap jawaban yang ia ambil tepat, dari mulutnya terucap pelan, "Maaf, aku tak bisa."

Yamato terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Senyumnya jatuh dan digantikan senyum sedih yang terlihat pahit. Sena tak suka senyum itu berada di wajah Yamato. Senyum itu tidak cocok untuk seseorang seperti pemuda Kansai itu. _Maaf, Yamato. Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga._

"Ta-tapi…" Sena mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Ki-kita masih berteman, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," ujarnya, namun masih dengan senyum pahit itu. "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, aku akan ada di Deimon sampai tiga hari lagi. Aku menginap di hotel di dekat stasiun."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Yamato melangkah pergi.

_Aku juga menyukaimu, Yamato. __Dan aku juga berharap lebih. Hanya saja aku tak ingin…_

…_tak ingin kehilangan seseorang dalam hidupku lagi._

…_karena itu pasti yang akan terjadi kalau aku mengatakan "ya"._

. . .

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat dan menutupnya kembali. Sena menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Diletakkannya salah satu tangan menutupi matanya. Kejadian sore tadi masih terbayang di benaknya. Ia tak ingin Yamato menjauhi dirinya. Ia tak ingin hubungan di antara mereka remuk. Namun ia juga tak ingin Yamato mendapat bahaya.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan tenang. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menggetarkan dadanya. Sesuatu yang asing baginya, namun juga terasa seperti sebuah nostalgi yang menyeruak dengan hebat. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan sesuatu itu sejak saat—

Monolog dalam pikirannya terpotong saat kedua matanya tertutup. Tidur memeluk tubuh kecil Sena, mengucapkan sambutan selamat datang khas alam mimpi pada pemuda bertubuh kecil itu.

. . .

Jendelanya terbuka, membiarkan angin malam yang dingin namun nyaman masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yamato bisa merasakan rongga dadanya terisi dengan udara yang sejuk. Masih terngiang-ngiang kata-kata Sena sore itu di telinganya.

_Maaf, aku tak bisa…_

Ia hampir yakin kalau Sena tidak akan menolak dirinya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sena. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa jarak antara dirinya dan Sena semakin menganga saat ia ingin mendekat—seperti Sena selalu berusaha lari dari dirinya, tetapi tetap ingin berada di dekatnya. Ia menjaga jaraknya dengan Yamato. Dan semua itu benar-benar membingungkan.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Satu pertanyaan sederhana yang menimbulkan enigma serumit jalinan sel-sel syaraf di otak manusia. Yamato menghela nafas. Satu hal yang ia sadari—ia tak mengenal Sena seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya. Ia memang cukup tahu pribadi runningback tim Devilbats itu, namun masih ada sebuah lubang besar yang mengisyaratkan ketidaktahuan. Sebuah misteri gelap dan tak bercelah.

Waktu terlewat dan suhu udara semakin dingin, menggigit ke dalam sekujur tubuhnya. Yamato hendak menutup jendela kamar tempatnya menginap saat ia mendengar pintunya diketuk. Dahinya mengernyit, sementara hatinya menanyakan siapa orang yang mengunjunginya di jam semalam itu. Ia hanya berharap itu bukan Hiruma yang mencoba mengorek informasi saat ia membuka pintu—

"Sena?" sapanya pelan. Matanya membesar.

Itu memang Sena. Namun ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Sorot mata tajam yang sekilas berwarna kemerahan itu—

"AAAA!"

. . .

Teriakan panjang membelah keheningan malam di tengah kota yang tengah terlelap itu. Lolongan binatang malam terhenti sejenak untuk memberi kesempatan pada pemilik suara untuk menyampaikan rasa sakitnya. Terluka. Terkoyak. Tersiksa.

Suara teriakan itu sampai ke pendengarannya. Sena bisa merasakan dirinya tertarik ke dalam alam sadar. Namun satu-satunya indera yang kembali padanya adalah penglihatan dan pendengarannya saja. Ia bisa melihat jelas semua yang terjadi dan mendengar semua teriakan kesakitan itu.

"Yamato!" teriak Sena. Namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

Ia bisa melihatnya. Yamato berusaha keras melawan dirinya. Oh, bukan. Itu bukan dirinya. Itu sisi yang tak pernah ia kenal. Itu sang misteri yang bergerak dan bangun dalam ketidaktahuan.

Sena tak bisa menggerakkan dirinya. Ia terikat—tertahan dalam tali kuat namun tak terlihat, mengikat dirinya tetap di dalam, mengikatnya agar ia tak bisa keluar untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!" pintanya. "Kumohon…"

Ia tak tahan dengan pemandangan itu. Sisi itu membuat dirinya menjadi seorang monster. Ia memejamkan matanya saat terlihat tubuh Yamato yang limbung dan jatuh ke lantai. Matanya tak lagi menyorotkan sinar yang hidup. Hanya ada bau kematian yang menyebar dari tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Dengan darah kental yang mengotori lantai tempatnya tersungkur, dan daging yang telah terkoyak oleh gigi-gigi yang sudah kehilangan jiwanya sebagai manusia.

Sena tersengguk pelan. Kedua matanya terasa basah. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Ada sesuatu menyeruak di benaknya. Memori yang sama, namun yang terbayang hanyalah sesuatu yang buram. Ia ingat, hal yang sama pernah terjadi sebelumnya—namun tak seperti malam ini. Malam ini segala sesuatunya jelas bagi Sena—terang di matanya, bergema keras di gendang telinganya. Seperti tengah menegaskan sesuatu pada dirinya.

Ia tak tahan. Saat tiba-tiba rasa darah menyerang kuncup-kuncup di lidahnya, saat tekstur daging berada di mulutnya—ia tak tahan. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Semuanya percuma bagi Sena. Dan semua ini adalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang terlalu nyata—

Atau kenyataan yang sudah berubah menjadi mimpi buruknya—

Di saat yang sama ketika dirinya menganggap semuanya sebagai mimpi buruk, Sena tak bisa menolak kenyataan kalau ada sebagian kecil dari hatinya yang membisikkan bahwa inilah yang ia butuhkan—inilah yang ia inginkan. Ia tak bisa menolak semua itu—karena ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terisi oleh tenaga aneh yang membuat dirinya terasa penuh kembali. Utuh. Hanya saja ia masih tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kumohon hentikan… hentikan," pintanya entah pada siapa.

_Ah, betapa manisnya rasa darah pemuda itu. Dan betapa lembut dagingnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak kurasakan yang seperti ini__. Kau juga menyukainya 'kan, Sena?_

Sepasang mata karamel segera terbuka mendengar suara yang asing bergema di indera pendengarannya. Bukan. Tidak sepenuhnya asing untuk pemuda itu. Suara itu—seperti miliknya. Akan tetapi lebih berat, lebit tajam, dan lebih tegas. Ada sesuatu yang manis seperti madu yang berada di dalam suara itu—namun di saat yang sama menawarkan sebuah kepahitan.

"Siapa itu?" seru Sena.

_Sena,__ sayangku. Lupakah kau akan diriku? Oh, bukankah kita selalu bersama, hm? Bukankah hanya aku yang bisa memenuhi apa yang kau butuhkan?_

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak pernah mengenalmu!" jawabnya.

_Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku adalah dirimu. Dan kau adalah aku. Aku adalah misterimu dan kau adalah kunciku._

Sena terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Rasa takutnya semakin lama semakin menguasai dirinya. Namun ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

_Oh, tidak. Kau tak perlu takut padaku. Aku tak akan melukaimu, sayangku._

Sena bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Adrenalin berlomba dengan waktu di dalam tubuhnya. Keringat dingin merembes dari pori-pori dan turun melewati pelipisnya.

_Tapi mereka—oh, mengapa kau selalu melihat pada mereka? Aku di sini, selalu berada di dekatmu, namun tak pernah sekalipun kau memperhatikan aku. Lihatlah, Sena. Lihatlah. Aku mencintaimu melebihi mereka._

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan satu tubuh yang berpostur sama dengan dirinya menekan tubuhnya sendiri dari belakang dan tangan yang sama dengan tangannya sendiri mengelus pelan pipinya. Ini hanya mimpi, 'kan? Sebuah mimpi yang terlalu nyata, bukan? Sena menutup kedua matanya. Semuanya terlalu berat untuknya.

_Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan mimpi, sayangku. Ini sebuah kenyataan—kau tak perlu menutup mata. Buka matamu dan lihatlah diriku. Lihat dan rasakan, Sena sayangku._

Sena bisa merasakan dagunya terangkat oleh tangan yang sama. Tubuh yang menekannya dari belakang kini telah berpindah ke depan dirinya—Sena bisa merasakannya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Matanya membesar seketika dan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya membeku.

Berdiri di depan dirinya, sesosok pemuda dengan postur yang sama dengan dirinya. Bukan—terlalu mirip. Doppelgänger. Ia tak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan wajahnya sendiri. Hanya saja semua terlihat lebih tegas—terutama sorot mata yang tajam dan terlihat sedikit berwarna kemerahan itu. Perlahan Sena merasakan bibirnya ditekan perlahan-lahan oleh sepasang bibir yang sama seperti miliknya. Di saat yang sama, ia merasakan kesadarannya perlahan ditarik ke alam yang lain.

Sampai hanya gelap yang menguasai penglihatannya. Dan hanya sunyi yang bergema di telinganya…

_Ingatlah, Sena. Kau hanya milikku seorang…_

(owari)

_*) Blutfleck_ (German): Bloodstain atau noda darah

Fiuh… akhirnya selesai fic ini. Dan juga fic kedua punya saya yang berkonten kanibalisme. Juga selfcest pertama saya rupanya! Ahahaha #brbgirang *orang sarap -_-"*

Dan sedikit pesan dari seseorang yang tidak penting (baca: author)

Yap, bagi yang tidak tahu ini adalah Gekkou Kitsu yang (udah agak lama) ganti penname karena alasan absurd yang sangat tak perlu disebutkan dan (udah agak lama juga) tersesat dalam lika-liku labirin perkuliahan yang dibumbui tugas. Belum lagi praktikum, laporan, blablabla—

—mohon tunggu sebentar sampai author menyelesaikan ramblingnya yang oh-sungguh-sangat-tidak-penting-dan-tak-perlu-didengarkan tentang dunianya—

Ahem. Jadi langsung saja—untuk yang nunggu kapan ABC di-update, maaf mungkin agak lama. Mungkin satu abad atau satu milenium lagi #dibunuhrame-rame (baca: terpaksa author hiatuskan karena kehilangan sense. Namun jangan khawatir, author sedang berusaha membangkitkan fic itu kembali—segera setelah rentetan tugas berakhir *kapan berakhir adalah sebuah misteri*)

Ok. Sekian dari author. Vielen dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Dan mohon meluangkan waktu 30 detik saja untuk mereview fic (sangat) abal ini. Karena review adalah jiwa dari fanfiksi. m(_ _)m

-knoc out


End file.
